Déclaration
by L'archiviste
Summary: James écrit une petite lettre à Lily... Saura t elle l'accepter ?
1. Lettre de James

_Et voilà, mon père ce met à écrire... Au début, c'était juste ça chanson, mais là, il a encore écrit... Après l'avoir lu, je me suis dit que ce serait un sacrilège de ne pas partager ça avec tout le monde..._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lily,

Il y a des mots que je redoute, des formules civiles qui ne sont pas magiques. Et pourtant, il faut les dire et quitte à se tromper : l'erreur vaut mieux que l'ignorance.

Mais si je suis convaincu, je ne reste pas moins craintif. J'ai peur des points et des virgules. J'ai peur d'être ridicule. Pourtant souvent j'imagine que tu vas m'aider, juste commenerma phrase, m'empécher d'hésiter, me sourire, me souffler les mots que je ne dirais pas et quand je vais commencer enfin décidé, je crois que ton sourire n'est pas celui qu'il faut, que tu vas te moquer, ou bien rire de moi, et que tu sois déçue du pauvre type devant toi.

Ce n'est pas si facile de dire ses sentiments, mais il est si difficile aussi de les taire. J'hésite, je tergiverse, je compte le temps qu'il me reste, j'estime ma maladresse, mais je ne dis plus mot. Je crois peut-être avoir tout dit a travers mon silence... En vrai je me demande bien ce que tu penses.

¤

Mon coup est raté il est vraiment trop tard. Alors je me méprise et je voudrais partir, oublier que je t'aime et que je ne sais pas le dire.

Après quelques instant, c'est à toi que j'en veux. Pourquo dois-je te dire que je suis amoureux ? Tu dois bien le savoir, tu le lis dans mes yeux. Et toi tu ne dis rien ? Après tout on est deux. Mes mots ne valent rien, mais que valent les tiens ? Pourquoi c'est mon silence que l'on juge enfin ?... Mais non ! C'est mon insuffisance... Je suis un moins que rien.

¤

Et puis je te comprends. C'est bien normale de ne pas m'aider. Il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit toi l'embarrassée. Après tout qui je suis pour prétendre t'aimer ?

Et puisque j'ai compris je vais me retirer. Pas besoin que tu m'oublies,je crois que c'est déjà fait.

Mais ne me demande pas d'en faire autant pour toi.

Ca fait parti des chosesimpossibles je crois.

Tu laisseras toujours une trace profonde, une marque éternelle qui compte les secondes qu'il me reste à vivre. A vivre sans toi, mais pas trop loin de toi. Car je veux continuer à te voir sans chercher, peut-être te parler ou peut-être me taire, mais continuer à exister encore un peu pour toi. Comme un ami, un frère, un complice parfois. Un confident aussi, mais pas de tes amours. Epargne-moi cela c'est la moindre des choses et tu ne verras pas les larmes du chagrin que tu me causes.

J'aurais pu tant t'aimer, et puis t'aimer encore.

Je n'ai pas su le dire, mais que dise les mots ?

J'ai essayé de l'écrire, mais ce n'est pas plus beau.

Et puis il faudrait lire, mais saurais-tu le faire ?

Il me reste à maudire ou alors à me taire,

Pour éviter le pire et ne pas tedéplaire.

Je vais m'en tenir là pour ne pas épuiser le peu de sentiments que tu as pu me garder.

Je ne te le dirais plus c'est juré, mais une dernière fois je veux te déclarer : voudrais-tu cocher avec moi ce soir ?

JAMES.

P.S. : Si oui... viens avec des préservatifs je n'en ai presque plus.


	2. Réponse de Lily

_Et voilà mon père a insisté pour faire une suite, et une chance pour vous, elle a passé ma censure... Bonne lecture..._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

James,

Décidément je ne te comprends pas. Je suis furieuse. Ma colère a atteint des sommets que ton esprit masculin ne peut même pas se figurer.

Un fois de plus, tu te moques de tout, tu déconsidères la poésie, la beauté de l'âme et tout ce que la féminité pressent comme la valeur essentielle : cette force qui équilibre le monde.

Mais bien sûr pour toi rien de tout ça ne compte. J'ai cru en te lisant que tu avais peut-être compris, qu'un soupçon de cette supériorité féminine t'avait contaminée et qu'enfin tu allais sortir de ta médiocrité.

Mais non ! Une fois de plus tu faillis…

Alors c'est vrai que tu n'es qu'un moins que rien, que ton insuffisance est la cause de ton chagrin. Et je crois que jamais tu ne seras capable de sortir de ce monde minable où tes valeurs sont veules et méprisables.

J'ignore pourquoi je prends la plume pour te répondre. J'ai vraiment le sentiment de perdre mon temps. En fait, si ! Je le sais : j voulais te dire ma façon de penser. Tu es comme tous ces hommes qui peuplent la planète : tu te vautres dans le stupre et la luxure des que tu le peux. Tu ignores tout des sentiments qui animent les femmes. Seuls comptent ton plaisir, tes extases, tes délires, et mon corps serait là juste pour les satisfaire… et tu crois que je pourrais accepter ça ?

Ma colère est sans bornes, alors sache que pour te faire pardonner tu as intérêt à être bon ce soir : 21H30 dans la salle sur demande.

Lily

P.S. : N'oublie pas les menottes…


End file.
